Brozelandia
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Un joven druida que, junto a su amiga: una elfa amazona fueron enviados para evitar el resurgimiento de un terrible dios que podria llevar al mundo a una era de oscuridad, en el viaje encontraran: amigos, enemigos y quien sabe, tal vez... amor... SasuxNar
1. Inicia el viaje

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic esta ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Brozelandia**

**Capitulo 1 Inicia el viaje**

En el reino de Asturnel del que se creía; su rey era controlado por las fuerzas oscuras, se realizaba un torneo, para encontrar a los más feroces y fuertes héroes, los cuales serian enviados a una misión para recuperar un extraño objeto que había sido robado del reino, objeto que poseía un poder capaz de acabar con todo, uno de esos héroes que concursaban era un rubio de ojos azules y unas graciosas marcas en ambas mejillas: un druida (1) de la raza humana, de nombre Naruto, junto a el venía una bárbara (2) de la raza elfica de nombre Asteria: una amazona. Ambos pertenecían al enigmático reino de Brozelandia, un lugar que hasta el más valiente temía visitar.

-Asteria –la llamó el rubio, la elfa lo miró a los ojos –¿Crees que este extraño desafió tenga que ver con lo que está pasando en Brozelandia ttebayo?

-Mi reina y tu maestro nos enviaron aquí por una razón –le aseguró –Así que es posible que estemos en el buen camino.

-Eso espero ttebayo –comentó soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-No te preocupes, pronto este estúpido torneo terminara y nos darán la misión así nos podremos largar de este espantoso lugar.

-Pero aun quedamos cien personas, ¿Cómo estas tan segura que nosotros ganaremos ttebayo?

La elfa le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas de superioridad, dándole a entender que aquel reto era pan comido.

Los dos compañeros continuaron hablando hasta que, un silencio inundó el lugar y la voz de un anciano se escucho.

-Bienvenidos valientes –habló el anciano –Yo soy Galadard, consejero y hechicero (3) del Rey. Ustedes cien son los mejores, pero entre todos deben salir los 6 mejores. Ahora iré directo al grano –el anciano se aclaró la garganta –Mañana tendrán sus últimas pruebas por ahora descansen.

-Ese anciano no me agrada – comentó la elfa a su amigo rubio.

-A ti ningún humano te agrada ttebayo –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Eso no es verdad –dijo ella cerrando los ojos –Tú me agradas.

Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. La elfa le guiño un ojo, mientras peinaba sus doradas hebras con la mano.

Ambos regresaron su atención al anciano que continuaba explicándole las pruebas que se llevarían acabo al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente los cien finalistas se enfrentaron a pruebas sumamente difíciles hasta que de ellos solo quedaron, los dos amigos, un hechicero de nombre Sasuke, una paladín (4), elfa de nombre Radakisha, un Bardo, (5) semi elfo de nombre Nataniel y un necromante (6) de nombre Gandalf. Los seis se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. El druida, estaba sentado en su cama con su animal de compañía: un zorro de pelaje rojizo.

-¿Qué es lo que será ese objeto que el rey perdió y que busca con tanto esmero ttebayo? –se preguntó el joven druida.

El sonido de la puerta sacó al joven rubio de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer que traía unas prendas entre sus manos.

-Señor, el rey lo espera para la cena –le dijo la joven del castillo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa –Y pide que use esto –la mujer le entregó un traje muy elegante para luego marcharse.

-Creo que no tengo opción ttebayo –comentó mirando las ropas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se quitó sus ropas que lo caracterizaban como druida, para reemplazarlas con aquel traje que consistía en un pantalón negro, unas botas de igual color y una casaca blanca, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió al salón dejando a su zorrito a quien no le había agradado que su amo lo dejara solo.

Los seis ya se encontraban en el comedor, rodeados por el rey y los miembros de la corte.

-Este estúpido vestido es molesto –se quejó Asteria. La elfa usaba un largo vestido azul claro con los hombros descubiertos, su larga cabellera estaba amarrada en una coleta alta.

-Pero te ves muy bien, preciosa –le dijo el necromante, un hombre de cabello largo, color negro, ojos del mismo color, con cara de pervertido.

-Si no dejas de mirarme así, juro por Elona que te saco los ojos –lo amenazó la amazona mirándolo con odio puro.

-No te sulfures preciosa –dijo el necromante –Por cierto mi nombre es Gandalf.

-Nadie te lo preguntó –le espetó la elfa.

-Jeje ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –le preguntó ignorando las amenazas y miradas de odio de la amazona.

-Que te importa –le respondió molesta.

-Su nombre es Asteria, es una amazona y yo soy Naruto, un druida ttebayo –habló el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa al hombre.

-Un hombre acompañando a una amazona –dijo más para si que para Naruto –Hermano que suerte tienes.

-¿Quieren callarse idiotas? –gruño el hechicero, un joven de cabello negro azabache, con un peinado muy parecido al de una cacatúa, su piel era clara y sus ojos negros.

-¿Quién es él? –le preguntó Naruto a su amiga en un susurro.

-No lo se, ni me interesa –le respondió para luego llevarse una frutilla a la boca.

Pasados algunos minutos, el rey se levantó de su asiento, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

-Estimados ganadores –habló el rey por primera vez desde que comenzó la cena –Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos, ustedes son lo mejor que sus reinos pueden ofrecer…

-Ve al grano reycito –le soltó la amazona mientras jugaba con un tenedor. El rey gruñó por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada de reproche, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-Cuando mi abuelo era rey. Una reliquia familiar fue robada, hace poco, Galadard, mi hechicero, descubrió su ubicación, en el bosque oscuro…

-¿Qué ganamos nosotros si te traemos esa reliquia? –le preguntó el azabache.

-Un gran tesoro y todo lo que encuentren en su viaje y más –le respondió el monarca en tono tranquilo.

-Mi rey –habló la paladín, una elfa, rubia de ojos azules, realmente hermosa –¿Podría decirnos como es esa reliquia que tanto busca?

El rey miró la paladína, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Les explicó que no le era posible decirles eso. Aquello hizo que los seis lo miraran con seriedad: tenían un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el bardo un semi elfo de piel clara, cabello largo de color negro, ojos del mismo color, largas y puntiagudas orejas, de complexión delgada.

-Porque no puedo revelarles esa información –dijo el rey en tono serio –Bueno mañana partirán, Galadard les dará armas y un mapa de donde deben buscar, es todo –finalizó, dando por terminada la conversación.

El rey se levantó despidiéndose de sus invitados, para luego salir del gran comedor.

-Esto no me gusta –dijo la amazona en tono serio, pocos momentos después de la partida del rey.

-Si, hay algo extraño con todo esto –la apoyó la paladín –Por cierto mi nombre es Radakisha, soy un paladín al servicio del monasterio de Karnash.

-Yo soy, Nataniel, un bardo –dijo el semi elfo con una sonrisa.

-Un semi elfo, ¿eh? –comentó Gandalf tocando una de las puntiagudas orejas del bardo.

-Si –comento sudando una gotita y alejándose del hombre.

-Yo soy Gandalf un necromante del norte de Eriknor –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

-Yo soy Naruto: un druida y ella es Asteria, una amazona, ambos provenimos de Brozelandia ttebayo.

-¡Son de Brozelandia! –gritaron todos, menos el azabache, él solo los miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vaya, jamás pensé ver a alguien de ese lugar –comentó Gandalf sorprendido.

-¿Y tú, como te llamas? –le preguntó el rubio al hechicero.

-Hn. Soy Sasuke, vengo de Tartarus –dijo sin un tono en especial.

-La meca de los ladrones y asesinos –comentó el necromante mirando al azabache con cierta desconfianza. Pero el azabache no le prestó atención.

A la mañana siguiente los seis se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el estudio del hechicero.

-El rey me pidió que les de armas para que puedan cumplir con su misión –dijo el anciano, a su lado se encontraba una joven pelirrosa de nombre Sakura, quien era su aprendiz.

-Bueno, primero tú, paladín –dijo a la elfa y le entrego una espada larga.

-Le agradezco –dijo la paladín haciendo una reverencia.

-Druida esto es para ti –el anciano le entregó un extraño bastón que daba la impresión de madera pero que era de un raro metal.

-Gracias ttebayo –le dijo sonriéndole.

-Amazona, esto es para ti –A ella también le entrego un bastón; era delgado y largo, con grabados rúnicos.

-Espero que no se rompa –comentó, mirando el objeto con desconfianza.

-Bardo –llamó al semi elfo –Esta lira te será muy útil –era un hermoso instrumento con forma de sirena, de un color blanco pulcro. El bardo agradeció el regalo.

Al necromante le entregó un cetro que parecía estar hecho de hueso con una pequeña calavera en la parte superior, con los ojos de rubís.

-Por último, tu, hechicero –dijo entregándole lo que a simple vista era un estuche –Esto te servirá en el viaje.

Sasuke, recibió el objeto de mala gana. Él no necesitaba ningún artefacto proveniente de un inútil como lo era ese anciano.

Una vez que hubo entregado a cada uno sus respectivas armas. Le pidió a su aprendiz que los llevara a los establos para que les entregaran sus monturas.

La pelirrosa los llevo a los establos donde les entrego caballos, oro, alimento para una semana y un mapa.

-Que tengan buen viaje –les dijo la chica, despidiéndose de ellos.

Los seis subieron a sus caballos para iniciar su viaje, un viaje que seguramente les daría muchas sorpresas y quien sabe, tal vez… amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1: Los druidas son algo así como sacerdotes de la naturaleza

2: Los bárbaros son guerreros que pelean solo para ellos.

3: los hechiceros manejan la magia blanca o negra

4: Los paladines son monjes guerreros que sirven a la iglesia.

5: los bardos son juglares que tienen habilidades de ladrones, manejan algo de magia pero solo con la música.

6 Los necromantes pueden revivir muertos y usarlos a su favor.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los fanáticos del juego de Rol n-n


	2. Jagadht parte I

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.**

**Parejas****: SasuxNaru y otros.**

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia****: Este fic esta ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU**

**Beta****: Usarechan**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2 Jagadht parte 1 **

El grupo de seis viajaba por los bosques rumbo a Smederth; un pequeño poblado, famoso por sus artesanos, quienes eran capaces de crear verdaderas obras de arte.

Todo parecía en calma, una calma algo anormal, que parecía ser el preludio de alguna batalla, Naruto, quien tenía un fuerte lazo con la naturaleza, fue el único en percatarse que algo no estaba bien, pero como no estaba del todo seguro prefrió no decir nada. Mala decisión.

-Oye Naruto –lo llamó Gandalf, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –¿Ese zorro es peligroso? –le preguntó algo nervioso, pues el animalito lo miraba como si fuera su cena.

El aludido paso su mirada de su compañero a Kyuubi y viceversa. Sonrío nerviosamente al darse cuenta que a su zorro parecía no agradarle la compañía del hombre. Negó ligeramente sudando una enorme gotita; era mejor no decirle la verdad.

-¿Entonces porque me ve así? –preguntó mirando al zorro que se encontraba entre las piernas del rubio.

-No le gustas –le dijo la amazona con simpleza –Y tiene razón, se ve a simple vista que no eres de confianza.

-Oye –se quejó el hombre en tono ofendido.

-Eh, Por cierto –habló el bardo para interrumpir una posible pelea -¿Qué hacen dos habitantes de las tierras de Brozelandia, fuera de su hogar?

-Eso bardo, es algo que no te importa –gruñó Asteria.

-Tienes carácter mujer –ronroneo el necromante –Eso me gusta, ¿no te gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor? –dijo esto en doble sentido.

-Escucha, excava tumbas, yo no hablo contigo y tu tampoco conmigo –le dijo fastidiada y con unas ganas enormes de matarlo –Y así te evitas un accidente.

-Debemos estar unidos y no pelear –hablo la paladín para tratar de poner orden, algo que no sería fácil; suspiró. Nunca había visto un grupo tan desigual.

-Lo que órdenes mamacita –dijo el Necromante.

-Hn. Idiotas –gruño Sasuke, quien veía fastidiado como Gandalf trataba de "hacerse" amigo de la amazona. Por un momento su atención se centro en el druida rubio, quien sonreía a su amiga al ver como esta se abstenía de matar al necromante, algo que la hacia ver graciosa.

-Amazona –la llamó Sasuke después de un rato.

-¿Qué quieres hechicero? –le preguntó.

-¿Hacia donde debemos ir? –le preguntó pues era ella quien tenía el mapa que la aprendiz les había entregado.

-Mmm, veamos –dijo mirando el mapa –Si seguimos por este camino llegaremos a Smederth, el cual se encuentra a dos días de camino.

-Es mejor que acampemos ttebayo –dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón, ya esta anocheciendo –lo apoyó la paladín mirando el cielo con un dejo de preocupación.

-Aun nos queda un poco de luz, podríamos continuar –habló el necromante con cierta molestia. Mientras más rápido terminaran, más rápido tendrían la recompensa.

-Solo los tontos viajan de noche por el bosque –habló el bardo, al tiempo que desmontaba.

-Además, los caballos y nosotros necesitamos descansar ttebayo –agregó Naruto.

-Kyuu –lo apoyó el zorrito estirándose graciosamente.

-Bueno, está decidido. Acamparemos aquí esta noche –sentenció la paladín.

Una vez se instalaron e hicieron una fogata, degustaron un delicioso asado preparado por el rubio.

-Esto esta delicioso Naruto –dijo el bardo saboreando el alimento.

-Gracias ttebayo –dijo el aludido sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les pareces si contamos algo antes de dormir? –sugirió Gandalf.

-Hn, Idiota –gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo quien estaba algo alejado del grupo.

-Nataniel, ¿Que tal si tocas algo? –pidió el necromante al bardo.

-Bien –el bardo sacó su lira de su estuche y comenzó a interpretar una dulce melodía.

Mientras los cinco se divertían. Sasuke se concentraba en mirar la nada cuando una hermosa mano, sosteniendo un plato de humeante y deliciosa comida apareció frente a sus ojos, el azabache miró al dueño de esa mano encontrándose con dos hermosos ojos cielo que lo miraban dulcemente.

-Debes tener hambre ttebayo –le dijo el rubio entregándole el plato.

-No necesito de tu lástima, dobe –gruñó el hechicero.

-Que engreído eres teme, yo solo me preocupo de que no tengas energías para el viaje ttebayo –dijo ofendido.

-¿Y a ti que te importa si tengo o no fuerzas para el viaje, usuratonkashi? –soltó molesto.

-¡No me digas así, teme! –le dijo molesto, inflando sus mejillas de forma graciosa –Eres mí compañero, pero podríamos ser amigos, ttebayo –esta vez si sonrío.

Sasuke se quedo mudo, jamás nadie le había dicho esas palabras, por inercia tomó el plato que le era ofrecido y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces deseas que sea tu amigo ttebayo? -preguntó haciendo su sonrisa aun mas grande.

-Si con eso dejas de molestarme –dijo tratando de sonar rudo, aunque por dentro estaba secretamente feliz de estar cerca de ese joven druida.

En ese momento el zorro, amigo del druida saltó sobre Sasuke, haciendo que tirara el plato de comida y se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo mientras le lamía el rostro.

-Quítame a esta bestia de encima –gruñó Sasuke tratando deshacerse al zorrito de encima.

-Kyuubi, es suficiente –le dijo Naruto. El zorro dejó a Sasuke para sentarse al lado de su compañero humano.

-Lo siento, Kyuubi es demasiado cariñoso con los que le agradan ttebayo

-Hn –gruñó –Mantén a esa cosa lejos de mi-dijo molesto.

Algunos minutos después, se encontraban todos reunidos. Tenían que decidir los turnos que todos tomarían.

-Es necesario que uno se quede haciendo guardia –dijo la paladín en tono serio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el necromante, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se plantearan la misma pregunta: ¿Acaso ese idiota nunca había salido de la ciudad?

-Si antes tenía dudas de lo idiota que eres. Ahora ya no existen –dijo la amazona cruzándose de brazos.

-Sé que te gusto mamacita –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Idiota –gruñó la guerrera dedicándole una mirada de muerte.

Naruto se tapó la boca para disimular su risa, Sasuke se encontraba a su lado y veía fastidiado la pelea entre esos dos.

-Tranquilos los dos –les ordenó la paladín quien por decisión de la mayoría, se había convertido en la líder del grupo –Bueno, ¿Quién se ofrece para hacer la primera guardia?

-Yo –dijo Asteria con simpleza. Había algo que la inquietaba y necesitaba investigar, pero para eso era necesario que todos se durmieran.

-Bien, después de ti le tocara a Nataniel, luego a mi, después a Naruto, luego Sasuke y por último a Gandalf.

Ya entrada la noche, Asteria escuchó un extraño ruido. Decidió ir a investigar, quizás solo era algún animal y no había necesidad de despertar a los otros.

Muy cerca del lugar donde el grupo acampaba, un joven pelinegro, vestido con una armadura sencilla de cuero; observaba al grupo, más específicamente a Sasuke quien tenía, puesto un amuleto con una piedra negra que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y que brillaba con los tenues rayos de luna. El joven vio una oportunidad de oro, al darse cuenta que la vigía se alejaba, decidió acercarse con sigilo gatuno, hasta quedar al lado del hechicero; se relamió los labios al apreciar mejor tan exquisita joya y justo cuando la iba a tomar una mano atrapó la suya y unos ojos negros lo miraban con ira.

-Eh, hola –dijo el hombre con una falsa sonrisa –Solo quería verlo.

Sasuke le sonrió de forma macabra y lo golpeó en el rostro soltándolo. Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente preparados para luchar.

-Cometiste un error al intentar robarme –gruñó Sasuke.

-¿Y que harás? –le dijo el otro en tono de burla.

Ambos estaban listos para darse con todo pero en eso…

-¡¡¡NOS ATACAN!!! –gritó Asteria haciendo que todos se levantaran de golpe. Al siguiente momento una lluvia de flechas encendidas los tomó por asalto.

-Oh, Oh –dijo el extraño.

-No debemos estar al descubierto –dijo la paladín, pero no tuvieron tiempo de ocultarse en la espesura del bosque, pues se vieron rodeados de pequeños seres de un color rojizo, con pequeñas protuberancias en la espalda de color verde, sus ojos eran como dos carbones encendidos, le sobresalían dos colmillos de la cara como a un elefante, algunos llevaban espadas mientras que otros solo antorchas, al menos eran unos 15 individuos los que rodeaban al grupo.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? –dijo Gandalf

-No lo sé, pero no se ven muy amistosas –dijo Nataniel algo nervioso.

-Manténganse unidos y cuídense las espaldas los unos a los otros –les dijo Radakisha.

-Si jefa –dijo Gandalf acercándose a Nataniel.

Una de las criaturas hizo un extraño ruido y como consecuencia las otras criaturas comenzaron su ataque.

La amazona se encontraba cerca del druida para protegerle, lo mismo hizo Sasuke, pues por alguna razón no podía separarse de él. Sasuke no se percató que otra de esas horripilantes criaturas estaba cerca y estuvo apunto de herirlo de no ser por el extraño que lo atacó con una pequeña daga, sin embargo esto no le hizo ni cosquillas a la criatura, Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y decidió utilizar su poder mágico, al igual que la paladín y el bardo, pero no fue necesario ya que el druida invocó una esfera de fuego que lanzó contra las bestias matando a tres, inmediatamente Sasuke creo una bola de fuego negro que lanzo contra tres de las criaturas matando a dos e hiriendo al tercero, la paladín también uso el fuego como arma, encendiendo su espada para golpear a una de las criaturas, el necromante aprovechó los cadáveres para utilizar sus habilidades, convirtiendo a los caídos en zombis que atacaron a sus antiguos amigos. Por fin las criaturas fueron destruidas.

-¿Esos fueron todos? –preguntó el bardo, cayendo sentado al suelo. Exhausto

-Eso parece –le respondió la paladín mientras limpiaba su espada.

Sasuke no esperó más y tomó al extraño por el cuello de sus ropas, mirándolo con furia.

-Sasuke, suéltalo ttebayo –le pidió el rubio.

-Este insecto intento robarme –gruñó apretando aun más su agarre.

-Pero también te salvó la vida –le recordó la paladín –Así que suéltalo –le ordenó, pero Sasuke no se movió.

-Sasuke suéltalo por favor ttebayo –le pidió el rubio, esta vez Sasuke obedeció.

-Gracias –dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó la amazona secamente.

-Mi nombre es Sai y soy…

-Un ladrón –finalizó Sasuke con veneno.

-Vaya, no esperaba que me pudieran descubrir así de fácil –dijo sonriendo falsamente.

El joven ladrón tenía el cabello corto de color negro, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida, su era cuerpo delgado, con un rostro inexpresivo; pero lo que más llamaba la atención del grupo era su parecido a Sasuke.

-Yo soy Radakisha… -se presentó la elfa -Una paladín del monasterio de Karnash.

-Yo, soy Nataniel, un bardo –dijo semi elfo sonriendo como bobo.

-Yo soy el gran Gandalf, un necromante del norte de Eriknor –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

-Yo soy Naruto y ella es Asteria –dijo el rubio –Y somos de Brozelandia y él es Sasuke ttebayo.

-Es un placer –dijo el recién llegado con esa típica sonrisa -¿Y a donde se dirigen?

-A Smederth –le respondió Asteria secamente.

Sai se unió al grupo, algo que no agradó a Sasuke. Dos días después llegaron a Smederth, buscaron una posa en donde alojarse.

-Nos quedaremos aquí a descansar y mañana retomaremos el camino –dijo Radakisha.

-Bueno entonces yo iré a pasear por ahí –habló Sai con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

-Yo voy contigo –dijo el bardo conociendo las intenciones de este. Desde que Sai se les había unido, él, Nataniel y Sai se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

-Ni se les ocurra hacer de las suyas –les advirtió Radakisha mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Yo iré con ellos –dijo Gandalf –Así que no se preocupe jefa.

-¿Se supone que eso lo dices para tranquilizarnos? –preguntó Asteria con sarcasmo, sin embargo no la escucharon, pues los tres ya se habían ido.

Los tres se encontraban vagando por las calles del poblado, platicando animada cuando Sai tropezó con un joven pelirrojo, ojos agua marina, vestido con una túnica azul, con un extraño tatuaje en la frente.

-Lo siento, no te vi –se disculpó Sai ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-No hay problema –dijo el pelirrojo mirándolos de manera fría. Perdiéndose entre las personas.

-Que extraño sujeto –dijo Nataniel parpadeando varias veces.

-Si –lo apoyó Gandalf

Sai miró en la dirección donde había visto por ultima vez al hombre; presentía que no sería la ultima vez que lo vería y eso, por alguna razón, le agradaba.

Lejos de ahí, el pelirrojo se encontraba junto a una rubia que vestía a la distancia de la misma manera que él.

-Gaara –lo llamó la rubia -¿Crees que esos sujetos sean enviados de Jagadht? –le preguntó en tono serio.

-No lo sé –le dijo el aludido –Pero debemos asegurarnos –respondió.

Continuara…


	3. Jagadht parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic esta ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU

**Beta**: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3 Jagadht parte 2**

El trío se dirigió a una cantina cercana, se sentaron en una de las mesas mas apartadas. Una mujer llamó la atención de Nataniel, no por su belleza; era pequeña, robusta; parecida a un enano, pero sus brazos eran delgados, y sus manos casi cadavéricas, su piel era de un tono pálido, sus ojos eran grandes y negros, su cabello era largo y de igual color, su rostro era todo menos hermoso, era como el de un roedor; si este tomara la forma de un humano, la mujer se encontraba hablando con un hombre a unas cuantas mesas; por la forma en que ella vestía pudo deducir que se trataba de una prostituta; se preguntó quien sería capaz de acostarse con una criatura como esa, un hombre muy desesperado, pensó.

—Que feos gustos tienes Nataniel –le dijo Gandalf al darse cuenta de la atención que su amigo parecía tener en la mujer.

—No es eso… —se defendió inmediatamente; el medio elfo se había puesto un tanto azul de solo pensar en tocarla.

— ¿Entonces? –cuestionó Sai levantando una ceja.

—Hay algo que no me gusta de ella –respondió nuevamente.

—Sí, su cuerpo –dijo Gandalf y comenzó a reír como idiota siendo coreado por Sai.

Nataniel se levantó de su lugar al ver que la extraña mujer se iba con el hombre, Sai y Gandalf se miraron entre si para luego seguir a su amigo. Algo no estaba bien.

Mientras tanto en la posada; los cuatro miembros restantes estaban por terminar de comer, cuando algunos hombres con armaduras y lanzas, entraron al lugar y rodearon su mesa.

— ¿Se les perdió algo? –habló Asteria en tono molesto; no estaba de humor para andar soportando a humanos molestos, aunque nunca estaba de humor para eso.

— ¿De quién es el zorro? –preguntó uno de los hombres mirando a Kyuubi quien estaba a los pies de Naruto, terminando el guiso que le habían dado para comer.

—Es mió ttebayo –dijo Naruto un tanto confundido por la presencia de los hombres.

— ¿Sucede algo oficiales? –habló la paladín, levantándose de su lugar y mirando al que parecía ser el líder.

— ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó el líder.

—Radakisha Khaimah un paladín de la orden de Karnash, al servicio del dios Paladie; el lord Dragón.

Los gestos del hombre se relajaron y sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento; la elfa llevaba una armadura blanca con la capa bordada con el escudo del dios; el guardia no era ignorante, sabía que los de la orden de Karnash eran fieles protectores de la justicia y de todo lo bueno.

—Entonces como servidora del dios Paladie, debe entender nuestro proceder… —habló el guardia.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar molesto; al igual que la amazona, los dos no iban a permitir que se llevaran al zorro por ningún motivo.

—Asteria, Sasuke –los llamó la paladín —. Tranquilos.

—No voy a permitir que unos insectos se lleven a Kyuubi –advirtió Asteria, mandándoles una mirada de odio a los guardias que los hizo retroceder un paso.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se quieren llevar al zorro? –preguntó Radakisha en tono tranquilo.

El guardia le explicó al grupo la razón por la que necesitaban llevarse a Kyuubi.

—Les prometemos que el animal no será sacrificado –dijo el líder —, solo es por precaución.

—Esta bien, pero yo iré con é ttebayo –dijo Naruto levantándose de su lugar.

—Y nosotros –agregó Asteria en con un tono que no daba cabida a negativas.

—Bien —dijo el guardia dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro —, por favor, acompáñenos.

Los tres fueron escoltados por los guardias hasta la comisaría, en donde metieron a Kyuubi en una de las celdas. El pequeño zorro tenía las orejas caídas y miraba a su rubio amo con ojitos tristes; como preguntándole: ¿Por qué permitía que lo encerraran cuando no había hecho nada?

—El zorro permanecerá aquí… —dijo el carcelero mientras cerraba la celda.

—Hn, maldición –gruñó Sasuke dedicándole una mirada de odio al pobre hombre que temblaba de miedo.

—Bueno, parece que no podemos irnos —dijo Radakisha suspirando. Parecía que su viaje tendría un pequeño contratiempo.

—_Jefa, sáquenos de aquí _–dijo alguien sacando las manos desde una de las celdas más lejanas.

— ¿Quién esta en esa celda? —preguntó Asteria; aquellas voces le sonaban muy familiares.

—Unos tipos sospechosos de asesinato –respondió el carcelero en un gruñido.

Por otro lado; Sai, Gandalf y Nataniel se encontraban encerrados en una de las celdas de la comisaría.

—Bien hecho Gandalf —le reprochó Sai mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados —, por tu culpa estamos encerrados.

— ¡Oye, la culpa fue de Nataniel! —se defendió el necromante haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no fui quien golpeó al encargado, rompió una puerta y robó cuanto objeto valioso encontró —habló el aludido, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Los tres iban a comenzar a pelear cuando escucharon voces muy conocidas para ellos; se miraron entre si y rápidamente se acercaron a los barrotes, sacando sus manos para llamar la atención.

—_El zorro permanecerá aquí… —dijo el carcelero mientras cerraba la celda._

—_Hn, maldición –gruñó Sasuke dedicándole una mirada de odio al pobre hombre que temblaba de miedo._

—_Bueno, parece que no podemos irnos —dijo Radakisha suspirando. Parecía que su viaje tendría un pequeño contratiempo._

—Jefa, estamos aquí—habló Nataniel moviendo las manos.

— ¡Sáquenos de aquí! —lloriquearon Sai y Gandalf a la vez.

Las elfas, Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron frente a los tres prisioneros, junto al carcelero.

—Hola Jefa —dijo Gandalf sudando una enorme gota y sonriendo nerviosamente al igual que sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué demonios hicieron para que los metieran aquí? –les preguntó Asteria mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… —ninguno de los tres sabía que decir sin que su vida estuviera en peligro, pero el carcelero se les adelantó.

—Golpearon al encargado de una posada, rompieron una puerta de una de las habitaciones, robaron y posiblemente mataron al que se encontraba en ella, rompieron una ventana, se resistieron al arresto y golpearon a muchos guardias que intentaron arrestarlos —dijo el carcelero mirándolos de forma asesina; él también había sido golpeado por ellos, prueba de ello, era el ojo morado que tenía.

—Se lo tienen merecido — se burló Sasuke encaminándose a la puerta.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke —hablo la amazona marchándose junto al azabache de la prisión.

—Jefa, ¿No piensa sacarnos? —le preguntó Gandalf poniendo ojos de cachorro, hambriento y abandonado en la lluvia.

— ¿Verdad que no nos dejara, jefa? —ahora fueron Sai y Nataniel quienes pusieron ojitos de cachorro.

—No lo sé —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos —, después de todo su proceder fue irresponsable y estúpido, —les dijo mirándolos seriamente — ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?

—La culpa fue de Nataniel –chilló Gandalf señalando a su compañero —Si él no hubiera seguido a ese horror de mujer…

— ¿De que mujer hablan? –lo interrumpió el carcelero. Nada habían escuchado de una mujer en la escena del crimen.

—Radakisha —la llamó Naruto —, por favor sácalos —le pidió poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

—Si por fa… —dijeron los tres al unísono, poniendo los mismos ojos que el rubio.

La elfa suspiró pesadamente, no quería sacar a ese trío, al menos no todavía; un tiempo encerrados, tal vez le serviría para reflexionar lo que habían hecho, pero Naruto no iba a dejar que sus amigos se quedaran ahí.

—Por favor Radakisha, no podemos dejarlos aquí ttebayo –habló nuevamente, esperando que esta vez, sus ruegos tuvieran efecto.

—Esta bien, Naruto —dijo para luego irse junto con el encargado y ver como demonios los sacaba de esa situación.

—No se preocupen –dijo acercándose a la celda —, Radakisha los sacará —les aseguró sonriéndoles tiernamente.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó Sai — ¡Por eso me gustas! —le dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos a cada lado del rostro del rubio para atraerlo a él y darle un beso en los labios

—Este… yo… —Naruto no sabía como reaccionar; era la primera vez que lo besaban y nunca espero que quien lo hiciera, fuera un hombre. Se sonrojo fuertemente, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de darles la espalda y salir corriendo para ir a buscar a Radakisha.

—Saisito no te sabía esas mañas –dijo Gandalf sonriendo como idiota, mientras que Nataniel le picaba las costillas al joven ladrón.

Radakisha logró convencer a los guardias de dejar libre al trío de tarados, aunque, claro, bajo su responsabilidad; sus armas les fueron confiscadas y obviamente, los tres no se escaparon del sermón que les dio la elfa paladín mientras retornaban a la posada en la que se hospedaban.

En todo el camino, Sai no soltó la mano de Naruto, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate. El rubio se sentía incomodó, pero por algún extraño motivo, no quería soltar al joven.

—Naruto… —lo llamó Radakisha, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la taberna.

— ¿S-sí? —tartamudeó el aludido.

—Dile a Asteria que vigile a estos tres… —le ordenó comenzando a caminar al lado contrario, ante la mirada confusa del grupo.

— ¿A dónde va, jefa? –le preguntó Sai, antes de que la elfa se alejara mas de cinco pasos de ellos.

—El capitán de la guardia me ha pedido que hable con un hechicero de nombre Gaara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Radakisha se dirigió a la parte más acaudalada del poblado; a la casa del alcalde, donde se hospedaba el hechicero.

—Usted debe ser a la que espera el sr. Alcalde –dijo uno de los sirvientes, tan pronto la vio en la puerta.

—Así es; mi nombre es Radakisha Khaimah un paladín de la orden de Karnash al servicio del dios Paladie —se presentó haciendo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Acompáñeme por favor —le pidió el hombre —, el sr. Alcalde la está esperando.

—Si, gracias.

Radakisha siguió al sirviente; atravesaron el enorme salón, después subieron unas escaleras, revestidas de fina alfombra roja; llegaron hasta una puerta de madera de ébano; adentro, se encontraba un hombre de edad madura y un joven pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje en la frente.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Estaba recostado en su cama, recordando el beso que Sai le había dado. Inconcientemente tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— ¿Naruto? —esa voz lo sacó de su trance. La amazona se encontraba en la puerta, mirando al rubio.

—Asteria, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó sin mirarla

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada. Conocía a Naruto desde que este era un bebé y podía saber cuando algo le sucedía de la misma forma que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón mortal.

—Sí —respondió desviando la mirada. No quería que la elfa lo mirara a los ojos, si lo hacia, no podría contenerse.

—Se que estas preocupado por Kyuubi pero él estará bien, ya lo veras –le aseguró mientras tomaba asiento junto al rubio. Naruto suspiró, miró a su amiga, no perdería nada si le preguntaba, ¿Oh si?

—Asteria… —la llamó tan débil que ningún humano hubiera sido capaz de escucharlo, aun con esa cercanía, pero no era un problema para un elfo.

—Dime —habló regalándole una sonrisa tierna, algo que la amazona solo le reservaba al ojiazul, a quien quería como un hermano.

—Alguna vez… bueno… ¿Alguna vez te han besado? —le preguntó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—No —le respondió un tanto confundida por la pregunta, guardo silencio un par de segundos antes de hablar nuevamente—, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que…. —el joven druida no sabía como decirle, ¿Y si se enojaba?

—Naruto… te conozco desde que eras un bebe –dijo acariciándole la mejilla —, se cuando algo te molesta o preocupa —agregó —, así que dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Bueno… yo… —Naruto se sonrojó nuevamente.

— ¿Es que no confías en mi? —le reprochó fingiendo tristeza.

— ¡Claro que confío en ti ttebayo! —gritó rápidamente.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Naruto suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo que sucede es… bueno… es que… a-alguien… me besó… —completo débilmente, bajó la mirada y apretó los ojos, esperando escuchar los gritos de su amiga.

— ¡¿Quién fue?! –dijo levantando la voz en tono de cólera.

—Asteria, no grites –le pidió el rubio, cubriéndose los oídos.

—Responde –le exigió tomándolo de los hombros, ejerciendo tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en la piel morena.

—Me lastimas –se quejó tratando de que su amiga lo liberara del agarre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al darse cuenta de sus acciones —, es que me deje llevar.

—Lo sé –dijo simplemente —, siempre lo haces ttebayo —agregó soltando un ligero suspiro.

—Eso no es verdad —se quejó la amazona mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Naruto volvió a dejar escapar otro suspiro, restándole importancia al asunto. Asteria miró al druida antes de preguntarle: ¿Quién había sido la persona que lo había besado? Auque, mentalmente, ya tenía a un sospechoso: Sasuke.

— ¿Prometes no perder el control nuevamente? —le preguntó mirándola un poco desconfiado.

—Lo juro por mi honor y mi reina —respondió colocando su mano derecha en el pecho.

—Bien… —suspiró nuevamente mientras se sonrojaba –Fue… Sai…

Una venita apareció en la frente de la amazona, la cual lentamente comenzó a crecer hasta el punto de que parecía querer estallar. Naruto miró esto con una enorme gota en la frente, se alejó un poco de ella; solo por seguridad, claro.

—Regreso en un momento —anunció mientras se metía al cuarto de baño con un tic en el ojo; de pronto, se escucho un sonoro golpe. Naruto sudó gotita ante esto, la amazona regresó y se sentó junto a Naruto, ya un poco más calmada.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

—No sé… —le respondió sinceramente —, en verdad estoy confundido ttebayo —le dijo con melancolía.

—Tu maestro siempre te ha dicho que confíes en lo que tu corazón te dicta —le recordó acariciándole el cabello.

—Si… pero… —intentó protestar.

—Deja que Elona te guié –le dijo la amazona abrazándolo, ese solo contacto bastó para que el rubio se tranquilizara.

Era cierto, debía confiar que la diosa Elona lo ayudaría en ese difícil momento, tal y como lo había ayudado antes.

En la casa del alcalde; Radakisha se encontraba frente al alcalde de la ciudad y al lado de este se encontraba un joven pelirrojo, sus ojos eran agua marina, piel clara, tenía un tatuaje en la frente y unas pronunciadas ojeras; vestía una larga túnica de color rojo oscuro.

—Usted debe ser el paladín de la orden de Karnash — habló el alcalde; un hombre anciano de larga barba.

—Así es —dijo la elfa —, mi nombre es Radakisha — se presentó — ¿En que puedo servirle? —hizo una reverencia ante el anciano y el pelirrojo.

— ¿Ha escuchado de Jagadht? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, su voz era gruesa y ronca, demasiado para la edad que aparentaba.

—Sí —respondió un tanto confundida —, se dice que en el inicio de los tiempos; cuando la vida aun era joven, Jagadht asolaba el mundo, hasta que Elona y él se enfrentaron.

—Es correcto –le dijo el pelirrojo —, pero, ¿Cómo Elona logró derrotarlo? Es un misterio bien guardado por los habitantes de Brozelandia.

Al escuchar esto, a la elfa se le vino a la mente Asteria y Naruto: la amazona y el druida que decían venir de aquel misterioso y enigmático país.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese relato? —preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Antes de explicarle, me presentaré —dijo el pelirrojo —, soy Gaara de la orden de Shukaku. —Ahora; Radakisha comprendía la razón de aquellas ojeras.

— ¿La orden de Shukaku? —repitió la paladín sorprendida —, pensé que esa orden había sido destruida.

—En parte es verdad —le respondió —, solo quedamos tres.

La elfa permaneció en silencio, esperando que el joven continuara su relato; algo le decía que su actual misión y lo que el hechicero le contaba, de alguna manera, estaban relacionados.

—Le pedí al alcalde que la trajera porque sé que usted, como servidora de la luz no se negará a ayudarme —dijo el hechicero, su mirada, aunque seria y fría, tenía un ligero brillo de preocupación.

— ¿Ayudarle? –repitió sin entender —¿En que?

—Para evitar el resurgimiento de Jagadht.

—No comprendo.

Gaara le explicó que existían rumores de que una organización de hechiceros, estaba tratando de traer de regreso al dios; sí eso llegara a suceder, posiblemente sería el fin de todo.

—En ese caso… —habló la elfa — cuente conmigo —le aseguró con decisión. Como miembro de la orden de Karnash, no podía permitir que algo como eso sucediera.

El alcalde suspiró un poco mas aliviado. Radakisha era una de los paladines mas conocidos de la orden de Karnash, quizás, no tanto por su fuerza como por su astucia e inteligencia y con ese hechicero de grandes poderes, había una esperanza para el mundo.

—Sin embargo —habló nuevamente la elfa, tenía una expresión demasiado seria para el gusto del anciano.

— ¿Sin embargo? –preguntó el alcalde con cierto temor.

—No podré irme sin mis amigos y sin el zorro compañero de uno de ellos —contestó sin dejar ni por un momento ese tono serio.

—Ah sí, ese zorro —habló el alcalde, recordaba haber sido informado del encarcelamiento de ese animal, por ser sospechoso de los crímenes que se habían estado cometiendo en las últimas semanas—, lamento decirle que no podemos dejarle en libertad, al menos, no hasta que se aclaren los asesinatos.

— ¿Y si demostramos que el zorro es inocente? — el alcalde le respondió que sería liberado.

—En ese caso yo les ayudaré —habló Gaara.

—Pero, Gaara-sama… —intentó protestar el anciano.

Pero el pelirrojo no le permitió continuar. Si quería marcharse antes de que el despertar de Jagadht se llevará acabo, debía ayudar a su nueva aliada.

El paladín y el hechicero pelirrojo llegaron a la posada donde la primera se hospedaba con sus compañeros. Al primero que encontraron, fue a Nataniel, quien en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras.

—Nataniel –lo llamó Radakisha —, ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Hola jefa — saludó el bardo —, pues Sai y Gandalf están comiendo, la amazona esta con Naruto en su habitación y el amargado, pues no lo he visto —la elfa suspiró pesadamente.

—Dile a Sai y Gandalf que quiero verlos en mi habitación —le dijo en tono de orden, comenzando a subir las escaleras, seguida por Gaara.

— ¿Qué pasa jefa? —preguntó mirando al pelirrojo —¿No me diga que quiere hacer una orgía? –dijo en tono pervertido antes de ser golpeado por la rubia.

—No digas estupideces y haz lo que te digo —le dijo molesta.

—Si jefecita adorada —respondió el hombre mientras bajaba rápidamente para ir en busca de sus amigos.

—Vamos —le dijo al pelirrojo reiniciando su acenso.

—Espero que sus otros amigos no sean tan inútiles —comentó el pelirrojo. La elfa suspiró pesadamente.

—Por desgracia —comenzó a hablar —, hay otros dos mas que son así —dijo la paladín —, los únicos que actúan de forma seria son Sasuke, Asteria y Naruto.

— ¿Asteria y Naruto? —repitió el hechicero, aquellos dos nombres le sonaban demasiado extraños

—Esto le sorprenderá — le aseguró la paladín al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación —, esos dos son de Brozelandia.

Gaara no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara la sorpresa que en ese momento sentía, ¿Cómo era posible que dos habitantes de Brozelandia estuvieran ahí? ¿Qué motivo era el que los había alejado de su hogar?

—Yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere –dijo la elfa mirando al hechicero con seriedad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el grupo estuviera reunido. Todos estaban confundidos por la presencia de aquel extraño pelirrojo.

— ¿Para que nos llamaste? —preguntó Sasuke en tono cortante.

—Antes de decirles — habló la rubia —, quiero presentarles a Gaara; hechicero de la orden de Shukaku.

— ¿Él era a quien tenias que ver? –preguntó Naruto, sonriéndole nerviosamente al pelirrojo quien no dejaba de verlo como si de algún extraño espécimen se tratara. Radakisha asintió.

—Le pedí al alcalde de este lugar que, si llegaba a saber de algún paladín o alguien que usara la magia me lo informara —habló Gaara sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sai mirando al hechicero con cierta molestia.

—Para reunir fuerzas —explicó —, debemos detener a los que quieren revivir a Jagadht —al escuchar ese nombre Asteria y Naruto se miraron entre si.

—Se por la srta. Radakisha que dos de ustedes son de Brozelandia, el reino donde se cree se libró la batalla en contra de Jagadht.

—Así es –le respondió Naruto —, Asteria y yo somos de Brozelandia ttebayo.

—Entonces ustedes deben saber como ocurrió la batalla y como detener a los que quieren revivirle.

—Lo siento pero no podemos decirte nada —dijo la amazona en tono cortante.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó la paladín mirando a su compañera un tanto confundida.

—Porque solo los líderes de las tribus conocen ese secreto –dijo la amazona. Gaara suspiró pesadamente, esperaba que ellos pudieran responder sus dudas.

—Entonces no tengo otra alternativa que ir a Brozelandia —dijo con seguridad.

—Ja, morirías antes de pasar la primera hilera de árboles — se burló la amazona.

—No me importa, la seguridad de todos está en peligro.

—Entonces yo le acompañaré ttebayo –dijo el druida rubio. Por alguna razón, sentía que debía ayudar al pelirrojo, seguramente era deseo de su diosa.

—Yo le juré a mi reina que protegería a Naruto con mi vida —habló Asteria —, así que yo también iré.

—Para mostrarles mi agradecimiento les ayudare a descubrir a quien comete esos terribles crímenes y así liberar a su zorro.

— ¡Muchas gracias ttebayo! —exclamó el rubio antes de abrazar al hechicero.

El azabache, quien se había mantenido callado, miró al hechicero con cierto rencor por las atenciones que el rubio le prestaba. Estaba decidido, ese pelirrojo estaba encabezando su lista negra.

— ¿Qué ganamos nosotros? –preguntó Sasuke, como una forma para hacer que Naruto soltara al hechicero.

—Su peso en oro –le respondió Gaara.

— ¡Entonces cuenta con nosotros! –exclamaron Gandalf, Nataniel y Sai a la vez.

Gaara asintió, quizás las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas como creía en un principio.

_Continuara…_


	4. Laberinto I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic esta ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Beta**: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 4.- Laberinto I **

No lo entendía, simplemente no comprendía. ¿Por qué no simplemente atacaban la prisión, liberaban al zorro y huían?

El era uno de los hechiceros más importantes de su orden. No tenía por que estar pasando por eso, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se involucraba en eso? Se estaba ablandando.

— ¿Necesita algo mas? —le preguntó el encargado con amabilidad.

Había ido a la armería para comprar algunos cuchillos, una espada corta y algunas otras cosas para la pronta misión.

—No —respondió secamente mientras pagaba la mercancía; aun tenía que comprar algunos ingredientes para darles magia.

Sasuke ni bien había salido del establecimiento cuando chocó con Naruto, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, uno sobre otro.

—Sa-Sasuke… —tartamudeó el rubio, un tanto sorprendido. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado por la cercanía que tenían en ese momento.

—Arriba —escucharon de Asteria, antes de levantar a Sasuke, cargándolo por la cintura como si se tratara de un saco de patatas.

—Bájame —gruñó el hechicero mirando a la amazona con deseos homicidas.

La mujer ni se inmutó ante esto, pero de todas formas bajó al azabache sin cuidado alguno.

—Deberías relajarte —dijo la elfa con una media sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿También viniste a comprar armas ttebayo? —le preguntó el rubio. Sasuke asintió —Creí que los hechiceros y magos eran unos enclenques y debiluchos que no se ensuciaban las manos —comentó sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona.

—Es algo que no te interesa —le espetó molesto.

Gaara se encontraba en compañía de un hombre y una mujer en casa del alcalde. Tenían expresiones serias en el rostro por lo que el pelirrojo acababa de contarles.

—Según tengo entendido —tomó la palabra la mujer; una joven rubia de ojos verdes —. Los habitantes de Brozelandia no suelen salir de sus tierras.

—Eso no es lo mas relevante, Temari —habló el hombre; un joven castaño de ojos café, tenía el rostro pintado —. Según antiguos textos; en Brozelandia no existen humanos. ¿Cómo podemos explicar la presencia del chico druida?

—Averiguaré lo que pueda —anunció Gaara. El pelirrojo miró a la rubia —. Tú y Kankuro busquen información en los textos antiguos sobre Elona y Jagadht —ambos aludidos asintieron.

—Ten mucho cuidado —dijo Temari preocupada —. Las alcantarillas son peligrosas, no sabemos lo que pueda haber ahí.

La rubia había descubierto –basándose en las descripciones de los tres idiotas (Lease: Sai, Nataniel y Gandalf), –, que existían rumores sobre extraños seres que habitaban en las cloacas.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados en la orilla de una fuente –increíblemente, Asteria los había dejado solos –, el rubio comía algunos dulces que había comprado en el mercado del pueblo.

— ¿Cómo es tu pueblo natal? —preguntó Naruto, mirando al azabache.

—Oscuro, siempre huele a sangre —respondió secamente —. La meca de los asesinos y ladrones no puede ser de otra manera.

—Debe ser horrible —comentó el druida — ¿Qué es lo que un hechicero como tú hace ahí ttebayo?

—Pertenezco a una orden de hechiceros y magos versados en la magia y artes oscuras —dijo el aludido —. Un lugar como Tartarus es el mejor lugar para nosotros.

Naruto pasó su mirada de Sasuke al cielo. Aquel mundo era muy diferente al suyo.

—El mundo fuera de Brozelandia es extraño… comentó el rubio —pero me alegro de estar aquí ttebayo —agregó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke miró detenidamente al rubio; tenía deseos de preguntarle sobre su hogar, pero era demasiado orgulloso para eso, por suerte para él no hubo necesidad de preguntar, pues Naruto mismo comenzó a contarle de su hogar.

Brozelandia era un lugar místico en donde la magia de la naturaleza dominaba todo el lugar. Era el hogar de elfos, hadas, animales y otras criaturas que jamás habían visto un humano y los que los habían visto los odiaban pues los creían culpables de la gran guerra.

—Yo soy el único de mi especie en toda Brozelandia ttebayo.

— ¿Cómo era eso posible? —se preguntó Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto era aun un bebé de unos cuantos meses, fue encontrado por una amazona quien lo llevo ante el consejo: un grupo de ancianos formados por los druidas y amazonas más sabios. Al ver que el bebé era un humano, le ordenaron a la amazona que lo había traído que lo matara con su propia espada, pero ella se negó pues lo había encontrado en el altar de la diosa Elona; creyendo que se trataba de una señal de su deidad y perdonaron la vida del infante.

—Lo más normal hubiera sido que la amazona que me encontró me criara, pero siendo un varón, eso estaba prohibido ttebayo.

La reina de las amazonas: Tsunade, le pidió a Jiraiya –el líder de los druidas –, que criara al niño y la amazona que lo había encontrado se convertiría en su protectora.

— ¿Es esa elfa? —preguntó el azabache refiriéndose a Asteria, Naruto asintió ligeramente.

El hechicero guardo silencio, confundido por el extraño cosquilleo que parecía nacer en su estomago, su corazón estaba acelerado y lo invadieron unas ganas enormes de abrazar al rubio. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que no solo quería abrazarlo, sino ir más allá.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio un poco preocupado por su compañero.

—No —respondió secamente.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de los jóvenes; aunque éste, no duró mucho, pues el druida no podía estar más de un minuto en silencio (o quieto).

— ¿Por qué decidiste participar en esta misión ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio.

—No es tu asunto —respondió secamente, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por haberlo hecho.

Naruto infló las mejillas a modo de puchero, insultando al azabache con un "teme", pero sus ojos revelaban su tristeza, lo que ocasionó que el azabache terminara contándole que ni él mismo sabía el por que había decidido participar. Tan solo había sido un impulso, un deseo que aun no comprendía.

—Yo tampoco sé por qué participo —admitió el rubio —. Ero-senin me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón para poder cumplir mi destino ttebayo.

Una hora después el grupo se encontraba en la entrada de las alcantarillas.

—Nos dividiremos en grupos para abarcar más territorio —dijo Radakisha —. Gandalf y Nataniel harán el primer equipo, Sasuke y Asteria el segundo, Sai y Naruto el tercero, Gaara y yo haremos el último.

—De ninguna manera dejare a Naruto con este idiota —habló Asteria enojada.

—Es así como debe ser —respondió la paladín con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no eres mi jefa, Radakisha —dijo desafiante —. Naruto y yo debemos estar juntos, esas son las ordenes de mi reina.

La tensión alrededor de ambas era grande y de sus ojos salían pequeños rayitos; ninguna quería ceder. Finalmente Radakisha suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, tú, Sasuke y Naruto harán un equipo —habló molesta —. Ustedes tres irán juntos —aquello ocasiono que Sai, Nataniel y Gandalf se tensaran, pues la paladín se veía muy molesta —. Gaara, usted vendrá conmigo —el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo miró a los dos miembros de Brozelandia, ¿Por qué motivo debían estar siempre juntos? Quizás muy pronto lo averiguaría.

_Continuará…_


	5. Laberinto II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene: fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Beta**: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 5.- Laberinto II**

Las cloacas eran una maraña de túneles que bien podrían llevar a un callejón sin salida o una caída mortal. La oscuridad sólo era rota por pobres y sucios rayos de luz que se colaban por los accesos que había en las calles para permitir la entrada al agua y basura del poblado.

Las innumerables bóvedas y los estrechos pasillos hacían del lugar un perfecto escondite para muchos tipos de alimañas.

Entre las penumbras eternas. Sólo los ojos de los elfos eran capaces de ver lo que el velo oscuro guardaba con recelo. Asteria iba delante, tras ella Sasuke y Naruto en medio de ambos. Tanto el druida como el hechicero había tenido la idea de crear bolas de fuego que iluminaban el camino pero la descartaron ya que los gases encerrados en ese lugar podrían llegar a ser peligrosos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Naruto cuando su amiga paró en seco.

—El camino se divide dos metros más adelante en tres.

— ¿Cuál debemos tomar? —preguntó Sasuke. Asteria agudizó sus sentidos. El camino de la izquierda conducía a una cascada; podía escuchar claramente el agua y por el ruido que ésta hacía, sabía que debía tener por lo menos unos diez metros. La del medio no tenía salida por lo que sólo quedaba la de la derecha.

Por otro lado, Gaara y Radakisha había llegado hasta una cámara. La luz se filtraba en ese lugar con mayor facilidad que el resto de los sitios que tuvieron que atravesar. Aún así, la oscuridad gobernaba casi todo.

La paladín escuchó un sonido proveniente de las sombras, como el sonido de ratas, unas de gran tamaño. Llevó su mano a la empuñadura, cerrando sus dedos en ella, llamando la atención del hechicero.

— ¿Qué sucede? —como respuesta, ella sacó su espada señalando al frente.

—No estamos solos —Gaara pudo distinguir entre las sombras unos ojos tan rojos y brillantes como carbones encendidos.

—Tal parece que ese trío no estaba mintiendo —comentó la elfa poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Gaara creó una esfera de luz que lanzó al techo donde estalló arrancando el velo de tinieblas y revelando a las horrendas criaturas. Un espantoso chillido resonó por todos los rincones saliendo a la superficie como un llanto fantasmal.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —habló Sai sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y los bellos de su piel se erizaban por causa de ese sonido de ultratumba.

—Fue cerca de aquí —les dijo Nataniel echando a correr, seguido por sus dos compañeros.

También Sasuke y los dos habitantes de Brozelandia corrieron pues Asteria había escuchado la voz de Radakisha y Gaara muy cerca de ahí. La amazona sospechaba que esos dos iban a necesitar mucha ayuda.

Ambos equipos llegaron justo en el momento en que la pelea se desató con esas horrendas criaturas que parecían salidas del mismo infierno.

Eran alrededor de una veintena cuando llegaron pero iban aumentando con forme el chillido seguía, hasta que llegaron a ser mas de cien.

— ¡Cuidado! —Asteria le cortó la cabeza a una de las criaturas que habían intentado atacar al rubio. Naruto chasqueó la lengua. Cerró los ojos y se centró en crear tres esferas de fuego que comenzaron a girar a su alrededor con una enorme velocidad. Una de ellas salió disparada contra un grupo de cinco que atacaba a Sai.

—Gracias hermosura —le dijo el ladrón guiñándole un ojo ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en el druida que por poco pierde la concentración.

Por su parte, Nataniel y Gandalf hacían lo propio. El bardo luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que el nigromante usaba los cadáveres para atacar ocasionando una gran confusión entre las criaturas que comenzaron a atacarse entre sí al no poder diferenciar entre vivos y muertos.

La encarnizada pelea terminó poco después con la caída del más grande. Con la calma restaurada, el grupo pudo percatarse que una de esas cosas era la misma que habían encontrado en la posada.

—Con esto. La guardia no tendrá más remedio que dejar en libertad al zorro —dijo Gaara una vez recuperó el aliento.

—Y por Elona que cumpliremos nuestra promesa —sentenció Asteria con seriedad.

Naruto era consciente –al igual que su amiga –, que llevar a unos fuereños a los territorios de Brozelandia podría llegar a ser peligroso e incluso podrían recibir un castigo ejemplar. En el caso de Asteria, podría llegar a significar una muerte sin honor y aun así, ella…

Salieron de las cloacas. Marcharon rumbo a la alcaldía cargando con el cuerpo del verdadero asesino.

Como fue pactado Kyuubi quedó en libertad y el alcalde les dio a todos la medalla a la valentía, el más grande honor en ese poblado. Se les dio doscientas piezas de oro a cada uno, además de regresarles las armas.

Esa noche se ofreció un gran banquete en el que todo el pueblo participó para honrar a sus nuevos héroes. Él único que no celebraba era Sasuke, quien se había refugiado en las sombras, ocultándose de la gente y de sus compañeros. Desde su lugar podía ver como Naruto hablaba tan animadamente con el hechicero de la extinta orden de la foca.

—A mí tampoco me agrada —Asteria había aparecido tan de repente que le sobresaltó —. Si tuviera que elegir entre cualquiera de ustedes para permanecer al lado de Naruto y mío… —hizo una pausa. Frunció el ceño al visualizar a Sai, Nataniel y Gandalf tratando de impresionar al hechicero y al druida —te elegiría a ti sin dudar.

Sasuke levantó una ceja interrogante, ¿Cómo es que esa amazona podía confiar en él así de fácil? Como si ella estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos dijo: "no soy humana y aunque Naruto lo sea, no piensa como uno". Después dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Sasuke con más preguntas que respuestas.

¿En qué pensaba esa elfa lunática?

_Continuará…_


End file.
